1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a resistive memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a resistive memory apparatus having a hierarchical bit line structure.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is an electronic apparatus for storing and outputting data by performing data communication with a controller or a host, and a dynamic random memory (DRAM) having a capacitor as a data storage device is a general semiconductor memory apparatus. The DRAM has a drawback of losing stored data because of a leakage current in the capacitor when a power supply to the DRAM is cut off. To remedy the drawback of the DRAM, there is provided a flash memory apparatus capable of retaining data using a floating gate even though a power supply to the flash memory apparatus is cut off. However, the flash memory apparatus has weakness that speed of data storage and data output is slow and the flash memory apparatus does not support random access.
To make up the demerits of the DRAM and flash memory apparatus, there are provided next-generation memory apparatuses, which are non-volatile and have fast speed of data storage and data output. Examples of the next-generation memory apparatuses are Phase Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), to Ferromagnetic Random Access Memory (FeRAM), and Spin Torque Transfer Memory (STTRAM). The next-generation memory apparatuses have memory cells capable of retaining data even though a power supply to the memory apparatuses is cut off.